hum ko piyaar hua
by Dream princes
Summary: it is a sachvi story for sachin girl nthing to say read it plz and do review
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know boht late hu per kia karti bilkul time nahi hai boht busy hu and this is for sachin girl idea bhi unhi ka hai

IN BUREAU

divya is working on file and suddenly feel dizzy sachin notice it and go closer to her take file from her hand and put it on table hold her hand and drag her from there and enter restaurant and sit on table

divya ;sir yeah kia hai mujhe wo file complete karni hai boht important hai acp sir ghusa karay gai

Sachin; tumhare health say zayada important nahi hai ha and he call waiter and order food

sachin;apna khiyal nahi rakhsakti ha raat main bhi dinner nahi kia subha breakfast bhi nahi kia ha

divya;sachin sir ap hamesha na mujhe per robe kiyon jhadte hai college main bhi senior honay ka robe aur ha yaha bhi

sachin;is time na main dost hu senior hota to tumhai yaha na lata balkay file complete karwata samjhe tum and their food comes

divya;file leakh leakh kar mere hath dard kar rahai hai tum khila do na and sachin smile and feed her she to feed they are smiling and feeding each other same time Nikhil or purvi enter while and see them like that they become angry and move from there

in parking lot

purvi and Nikhil is burning in anger

purvi;deakha kiase khila larahai thay use un ka bas chalta to apne lap main hi betha lay tay

Nikhil;wo bhi kiase uchal uchal kar khila rahi thi mouh main ghusana hai kia

purvi ;aur nahi to kia hawiase hum dono ko itna problem kiyon rahi hai

Nikhil;ha wohi to ajeeb sa kiyon feel ho raha

a voice come;kiyon kai tum hai piyaar hogia hai and they turn

A/N so kiase hai continue karo yah nahi kon hai aur kia karay gai inhai melanay kay lia and sachin girl I am really for being this much late I am really sorry boht busy thi main I hope you like koi title samajh ayea aise hi leakh dia title koi ho to batana bye take care and smile ;);)

thanks for reading review plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know main boht late hu per sorry na busy thi main boht studies main so here is new chapter and thanks to everyone who review me **

purvi;abhi sir ap aur tarika and abhirika move closer to them

abhi;ha hum aur hum yeah bhi jantay hai kay tum dono ko piyaar hogia

purvi;aisa nahi hai sir main sachin sir say piyaar nahi karti

abhi;maine kaab kaha tumhai sachin say piyaar hua

tarika;purvi tum mano yah na mano sach to yahi hai tum sachin say piyaar karnay lagi ho

abhi;aur Nikhil tum divya say

Nikhil;per sir aisa kiase ho sakta hai main nahi manta

purvi ;main bhi nahi manti ho

tarika;agher aisa hai to main prove kar sakti ho

purvi;wo kiase

tarika;acha to dono apnay dil per hath rakho aur ankhe band karo jis ka chehra nazar ayea tum use say piyaar kartay ho

Nikhil and purvi;hum nahi mantay

abhi;tarika ji kah rahi hai to try kar lo na

purvi;ok and both of them close their eyes and purvi see sachin smiling face and Nikhil see divya smiling face and then they open their eyes and blush hard

abhi notice this and with naughty smile ;to kia dekha

tarika;inkay chehre bata rahay hai inho nay kia dekha to ab hua yakeen and both of them nodded their heads in yes

purvi;per yeah kiase pata chalay ga kay wo humai kartay hai yah nahi

abhi;to tum log bhi wohi karo jo unho nay kia

Nikhil;matlab sir

abhi;matlab yeah kay tum log unkay samnay close honay ki acting karo to aghar unko bhi piyaar hai to who bhi wiase hi react karay gai jiase tumney kia

purvi and Nikhil ;done

tarika;to chalo bureau

purvi;ok

IN BUREAU

in file room shreya is searching for some file when someone hug her from behind she become little shocked because she know who is he .so she turn in his arm and lock her hands behind his neck and with smile

shreya;kia baat hai aaj boht romantic ho rahay hai aghar ap bhul gai hai to yaad dila do yeah bureau hai aur aghar acp sir agay to sara romance yeahi nikal jai ga

daya;yeah boring batay chodo ha main romantic ho raha ho aur tum ho and remove hair from her face and kiss her forehead and then her eyes and then he kiss her both cheeks and then finally her lips he kiss her passionately and with lots of love she to kiss him with same passion and love and after 15 minutes they breath apart they are breathing heavily and then she hear divya voice she is calling her she try to free her self but daya hold her tightly

shreya;daya chodiya bhi na divya ander agay gi plz baki baad main na

daya;ok ek shart hai

shreya;kia

daya;tum janti ho and he point toward his cheek she smile and kiss him on his cheek and she move out and daya smile and remove lipstick from his lips and he to move out and everyone become shock to see him

**A/N so guys kiasa laga you like it kia purvi aur Nikhil ka plane successful hoga sab shock kiyon huay thanks for reading and please review **

**bye take care and keep smiling**


End file.
